


Home Alone

by NaeSpark



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a night Kim and Shego spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for thepandacaffe on tumblr

Perfect. The doors were locked, my parents were out and they even took the Dweebs.

So not the average night.

I was starting to wonder where my date was when I heard something tapping on the outside of my window. Seeing Shego with her head upside down wasn’t exactly as surprise.

I opened the window.

“You’re late.”

“Actually, no, princess. Your parents were right around the corner talking to some neighbors. It was safer this way.” she smirked and leaped elegantly into my bedroom.

“Oh. Sorry.” I blushed and locked the window.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

Startled, I tried to reach out for something to hold onto, but was greeted by warm and gentle hands instead, which held me in a dance-like pose and lead me to bed.

“Oh, you’re responsible for this.”

“You disapprove, Kimmie?” she lifted an eyebrow, lighting us with her plasma.

“Am I running away? You’re not exactly restraining me, Shego.”

“But I could.”

“But you won’t.”

“But it would be fun.”

“Yes it would.”

She smiled and simply kissed my neck, drawing pleasant shivers out of me. I lead one hand to the back of her head, to run my fingers through her pitch-black silky hair. She had one hand holding my wrist carefully, stroking my palm with her thumb.

I raised my knee to give her a comfortable position on top of me. She shifted herself and laid on me, smiling and still kissing me. I turned my head to find her lips and gave her a tender kiss. Taking hold of her lower lip, I suckled gently and pulled, moving to her upper lip afterwards. She kissed in sync with me, sighing pleasantly.

I felt her tongue tracing my lower lip and moving to the top one, not containing a soft whimper. She licked my lips once more and trailled my jaw with gentle kisses that only stopped as they reached my earlobe.

Sweet bites and suckles made me let out soft whimpers and even moans every time she got too close to my neck. My sensitive spots had no secrets for her. When she hit the spot right behind my ear, I whimpered loudly. A mischievious chuckle was her response, as she suckled more on my skin. I gripped her hair and shirt as soon as felt her sucking harder, making me whimper once more. I clenched my teeth until I saw her lifting her head up and licking her lips.

“Now everyone will know you’re mine.” she said, proudly.

I blushed. “Thank you, Shego. I’m sure I’ll apreciate all the awkward stares.” I rolled my eyes. I didn’t really dislike the idea of being ‘marked’.

“If anyone says anything, I’ll just blast them.” she grinned again.

But before I could answer, she she kissed me sweetly. I chuckled and kissed back tenderly as she rested her body in mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, displaying a concerned look.

“If it’s really uncomfortable, I’ll try to find you some make-up, alright?” she said.

I smiled at her. “You don’t have to worry about a thing.” I pulled her face to mine and kissed every spot I could, trailing along her nosebridge, up to her forehead, where I planted the sweetest of kisses.

She held my hipbones gently, sliding her hands up and dragging my shirt with it. I raised my torso and lifted my arms to allow her to remove my top and toss in on the floor. A careful kiss was planted on my chest, directly on my heart.

I tugged her shirt and removed it carefully, also tossing it aside. Shego kissed down my chest to my stomach, but I was already lost along the way, sighing pleasantly at every touch. She unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling the zipper down deliberately slow. Removing my pants was also a question of seconds.

I pulled her back up, embracing her and kissing her lips once more, in slow passion. It burned. Air barely reached my lungs and i could not feel a thing aside from the woman embracing me.

My hands stroked her sides tenderly during the kiss, and I felt her warm and soft skin against my palms. She sighed with a smile. I kissed her chin and jaw, moving down to her neck at the same speed my hands moved to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

Our clothes lead on the ground as tangled as we would be in a question of moments.

New kisses were delivered to my chest and Shego’s hands reached behind my back to undo my brassiere. She removed it without gazing at my chest, respectfully as she always did. No one would ever imagine just how loving she could be, behind all that sarcasm.

It wasn’t too hard to convince her to give up on her lifestyle of crime. She had found what she looked for, she told me. No reason to go back. I had learned that her devotion was limitless.

I undid her bra and removed it, taking my time to kiss her heart very sweetly, feeling it rush against my ear. She sighed pleasantly and kissed my forehead, bringing her thumbs down to pull my underwear down with them. I did the same to her and we got rid of the last pieces of cloth covering us.

We hugged comfortably for minutes, stroking and kissing all the bare skin we could find. Slowly, gently, carefully, we explored each other until foreplay was limited by our desire.

Shego kissed her way down to my thighs, gentle kisses making my throat release soft sounds of pleasure. Her lips reached my inner thighs, coming closer to me. I could barely stand it.

She blew hot air in my direction and I whimpered. She chuckled and kissed my naval sweetly. Kisses were being planted lower and lower, until she reached her target.

She licked my lower outter lips slow enough to drive me insane and my mind went absolutely blank at each lick. I could not control the heat that flooded my body, taking hold of her head and simply praying that she wouldn’t stop. I found myself begging in a low tone, my voice failing.

Climax hit me like a wave, making me shiver and shake until my body collapsed with no strength left in it. Licking the remains of my orgasm, Shego came up to kiss my lips and hold me.

I tilted my head to rest it in her chest, listening to the fast pace of her heart. She chuckled and kissed my forehead. Patient as ever, she waited for me to recover.

When I did, I rolled her over and pinned her on the matress. She grinned.

“Oh hello there. I thought you were tired.”

“I’m not your everage teen.”

“Prove it.”

I assaulted her lips once more, lovingly making my way to her breasts, caressing them sweetly to listen to the soft moans she released. I trailled lower, saving her any more waiting time.

It did not take me too long to reach the damp zone of her, inhaling her scent and arousal. I kissed and suckled sweetly, licked and bit all the places where she wanted me, until I set my focus on her most sensitive spot, suckling it.

Shego moaned and gripped the bedsheets, shutting her eyes as I worked to please her. her climax seemed to be as intense as mine, when she let out my name in a moan and fell back in exaustion.

It was my turn to come up and hold her. She looked up at my with brilliant tired eyes.

“I love you…”

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
